RIP : Rose is Pudding
by lasurvolte
Summary: Se débarasser de Rose, c'est fun. La tuer 30 fois c'est le bien. L'écrabouiller avec mon clavier c'est mon plaisir. Bienvenue sur sa future tombe!
1. Mort 14 : Mort par suicide

**Titre : **R.I.P : Rose is Pudding

**Autatrice :** lasurvolte (de pseudo) ou mari (mais vous pouvez m'appelez aussi Plectrude si ça vous dit )

**Disclaimer :** Rose n'est pas à moi et j'en suis très heureuse 3 (quoi qu'elle ferait un pas trop mal punching ball)

**Résumé :** Rose est dépressive, elle veut se suicider.

**Genre :** drabble

**Note :** écrite pour la communauté 30 morts

* * *

**¤ Mort 14 : Mort par suicide ¤**

Rose prit son médicament. C'était déjà sa soixante-neuvième déprime, et quatre fois qu'un de ses psy se suicidaient de désespoir à cause d'elle. Son dernier du moment lui avait conseillé quelques drogues qui lui légumiseraient tellement le cerveau qu'elle ne trouverait même plus le moyen de déprimer. Et pourtant, la voilà qui fondait en larme sur son lit, elle venait de se casser le dernier ongle de sa main droite, et personne ne pouvait le ressusciter. Sa vie était terrible, rien que la veille elle avait perdu 182 cheveux, elle les avait tous compter, c'est sûr elle était destinée à devenir chauve. Et puis d'ailleurs cette semaine là il ne lui était arrivé que des malheurs : elle était passée sous une échelle, elle avait brisé un miroir, elle avait croisé un chat noir, il y avait eut le vendredi 13, elle avait perdu son pendentif porte-bonheur, quelqu'un avait ouvert son parapluie dans le magasin où elle était, elle avait renversé la salière, et chaque matin elle s'était levée du pied gauche. Ses médicaments n'avaient vraiment aucun effet sur elle, finalement tous ses psys avaient raison, elle était un cas désespéré. Elle finit par se lever déterminée. Elle allait mettre fin à ses jours, comme ça plus aucun malheur ne pourrait lui arriver. Donc elle ouvrit la fenêtre et sauta, manque de bol elle avait oublié qu'elle était au rez-de-chaussée, du coup elle ne se fit même pas une petite égratignure. Non si vraiment elle voulait se suicider, il fallait qu'elle se montre sérieuse, elle grimpa donc sur le toit de son immeuble et sauta, de cette hauteur c'est sûr elle allait faire de la compote en bas et tant pi pour celui qui ramasserait. Quand elle atterrit elle se rendit compte qu'elle était toujours vivante, manque de bol pour elle un rosier avait arrêté sa chute, ironique pour Rose. Tant pis, elle trouverait un autre moyen de mettre fin à ses jours. La pendaison par exemple, c'était efficace et puis au moins personne n'aurait à balayer ses restes. Résolue elle s'acheta une corde, fit un noeud et l'accrocha à la lampe de son plafond. La première fois le nœud se délia, elle en refit un plus solide, puis essaya de nouveau. La deuxième fois, la lampe s'arracha du plafond. Elle accrocha la corde à la poutre, la troisième fois c'est la corde qui cassa. Elle en eut marre elle décida de se tailler les veines, pas de chance elle n'avait que des couteaux émoussés, pas de paires de ciseaux et aucun objet coupant à l'horizon, elle essaya tant bien que mal avec un crayon mais ce fut un échec des plus total, elle n'obtint pas mieux avec le coin de table, elle abandonna. A la place elle s'empoisonna, cette fois-ci c'est sûr elle allait en finir. Elle n'avait pas compté à ce que des gens voulant jouer les super héros la sauve. Elle survécu donc, et après deux mois à l'hôpital à bouffer au travers de tuyaux elle décida d'abandonner. En plus elle avait rencontré un charmant jeune homme – pas aussi charmant que Kain son défunt petit ami évidemment, car jamais personne n'arriverait à la cheville de celui qu'elle avait tant aimé même quand il n'avait été qu'un espèce de poulet déplumé – mais il lui avait quand même redonné goût à la vie, et puis après tout si elle n'arrivait pas à se suicider c'était sûrement parce qu'elle devait vivre. C'est sur ces joyeuses pensées qu'elle quitta l'hôpital, elle allait reprendre sa vie en main, ce n'était sûrement pas quelques ongles cassés ou cheveux perdus qui allait lui pourrir l'existence. Non, elle allait prouver au monde entier et à ses psys qu'elle pouvait être heureuse elle aussi. Elle traversa donc la route en sautillant toute souriante… La voiture freina trop tard et écrabouilla Rose qui mourut sur le coup.

Elle n'avait pas regardé à droite et à gauche avant de traverser.

Fin.

L'autatrice : bouahahaha, comme c'est bon de la tuer !

Rose : pouuuuurquoiiii ?

L'autatrice : parce que je t'aime pas !

Rose : personeeee ne m'aiiiime oiiiin

L'autatrice lui tire dessus : aaaah un peu de calme. On n'est jamais tranquille avec ces personnages qui se plaignent tout le temps. Et merci Kevin pour le Pudding.


	2. Mort 22 : Mort par cannibalisme

**Titre : **R.I.P : Rose is Pudding

**Autatrice :** lasurvolte (de pseudo) ou mari (mais vous pouvez m'appelez aussi Plectrude si ça vous dit )

**Disclaimer :** Rose n'est pas à moi et j'en suis très heureuse 3 (quoi qu'elle ferait un pas trop mal punching ball)

**Résumé :** Gluttony est malade.

**Genre :** drabble

**Note :** écrite pour la communauté 30 morts

* * *

**¤ Mort 22 : Mort par cannibalisme ¤**

Gluttony était cloué au lit malade. Il avait une indigestion carabinée, et n'arrêtait pas d'appeler Lust.

- Lust j'ai mal.

La femme homonculus qui agissait toujours un peu comme une mère envers Gluttony lui caressa doucement le front.

- Mon pauvre Gluttony, je t'avais bien dis de pas manger tout ce qui traîne.

- Mais j'avais faim Lust.

- Je sais mais tu devrais faire attention, il y a des choses non comestibles.

Le gros bonhomme hocha la tête.

- J'ai mal Lust.

- Il semblerait que ton organisme ne digère pas certains déchets, c'est assez problématique quand même.

- Maintenant je ne mangerai que ce que Lust me permettra de manger.

- Oui tu devrais Gluttony, ça évitera que tu te chopes de nouveau une crise de foie.

Le pauvre homonculus garda bien le lit une semaine, tant son repas avait été ignoble. Pourtant quand il l'avait aperçu, il avait pensé que ça devait être bon. Pas appétissant car trop maigre, mais le goût avait l'air agréable. Comme quoi il ne faut jamais s'arrêter sur l'apparence de la nourriture et que parfois même les plus jolies choses ont les pires goûts, quand les trucs qui ressemblent à rien peuvent faire des festins d'enfer. Gluttony l'avait apprit à ses dépends ce jour là, quand en dévorant ce qui lui avait semblé bon au départ il lui trouva un goût infect, et que trois minutes plus tard il se retrouvait avec des maux terribles à l'estomac, se tordant et hurlant de douleur au milieu de la rue. Heureusement que Lust et Envy n'étaient pas très loin, ils avaient pu l'emporter avant que des gens n'arrivent, même si cette tâche n'avait pas été des plus facile vu le poids de Gluttony.

Une fois sur pied le gros homonculus pu leur décrire à quoi ressemblait le repas qui l'avait tant rendu malade. De sexe féminin, des mèches de couleurs roses, des cheveux bruns, des yeux marron, le teint très mat. Envy comprit tout de suite de qui il parlait, elle était une grande fanatique de Léto et n'avait d'yeux que pour Cornellio –donc lui-même puisqu'il prenait son apparence. Rose c'était ça son nom. Bof ça n'était pas une grande perte, cette fille n'était qu'une idiote inutile, et après tout elle n'avait fait qu'être chiante même dans la mort.

Lust prit en note : les niaises stupides étaient dorénavant interdite au repas de Gluttony.

Fin.

L'autatrice : pardon Glu !!


	3. Mort 28: Mort avec un crayon dans le nez

**Titre : **R.I.P : Rose is Pudding

**Autatrice :** lasurvolte (de pseudo) ou mari (mais vous pouvez m'appelez aussi Plectrude si ça vous dit )

**Disclaimer :** Rose n'est pas à moi et j'en suis très heureuse 3 (quoi qu'elle ferait un pas trop mal punching ball)

**Résumé :** Y a pas la lumière à tous les étages comme on dit parfois

**Genre :** one très shot

**Note :** écrite pour la communauté 30 morts

* * *

**¤ Mort 28 : Mort avec un crayon dans le nez ¤**

C'était un malheureux petit pois. Il était si triste, si triste. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il était là ? La personne à qui il appartenait ne savait pas s'en servir, pourtant ce petit pois était intelligent, minuscule certes, mais la taille ne fais pas tout et ça on pouvait le prouver à l'aide d'un nabot de génie. Non, ce n'était pas la faute du petit pois, il n'y était pour rien dans cette histoire, il n'avait pas choisit de vivre ici. S'il avait vécu ailleurs, c'est sûr il aurait fait un malheur, tout le monde l'aurait adoré et l'aurait appelé le cerveau, pas « petit pois ». Seulement il n'avait pas eut de chance, c'était retrouvé là, et n'était vu que comme un misérable. Ah ! Ce qu'il était malheureux.

Rose était décidée, elle allait écrire une lettre à Edward et Alphonse Elric afin de les convertir, ne pas croire au dieu Leto c'était mal et il risquait de leur arriver malheur. Elle avait des tas d'arguments à leur donner, elle en fit donc une liste :

- Leto est un dieu

- Leto est beau

- Leto peut ressusciter des gens grâce au père Cornellio

- Leto fait briller le soleil

- Leto fait tomber la pluie

- Leto apporte la joie et le bonheur

- Leto donne du tonus (parce que Leto nus)

- Leto n'est pas une rock star, mais il aurait pu le devenir

- Leto c'est mieux que l'alchimie

- Leto fait pousser les fraises

- Leto fait grandir.

Elle était sûre qu'avec ça au moins Ed l'écouterait.

Le petit pois brilla quelques instant, oui il arrivait parfois que son propriétaire trouve le moyen de s'en servir, ça ne durait jamais longtemps, quelques secondes tout au plus. Cela s'expliquait sans doute parce que Rose était une illuminée.

Elle continua sa lettre.

« Edward tu devrais croire en ma parole, je suis plus grande que toi. Et je suis plus âgée qu'Alphonse. C'est moi qui ai raison, j'ai vu Leto de mes yeux, en statue dans l'église, il est aussi partout dans la ville où il reste de marbre. Le père Cornelio est bon, il fait des miracles pour nous, si vous croyez en Leto il pourra en faire pour vous. Peut-être même qu'il vous donnera la réponse pour que Alphonse retrouve son corps ».

Avec ça elle était sûre qu'Al y penserait.

Le petit pois se remit à briller, pas possible, deux fois en si peu de temps, c'est qu'elle essayait de réfléchir la Rose, fallait trouver des arguments pour les convaincre ces deux là. Si ça se trouve, elle allait enfin comprendre comment un cerveau fonctionnait et le petit pois n'en serait plus un.

Rose continua sa lettre durant deux pages, les idées fusaient en elle et elle ne pouvait plus s'arrêter d'écrire, c'est sûr avec tout ce qu'elle disait Alphonse et Edward allaient être obligé de se convertir. Pendant qu'elle écrivait il arrivait parfois que quelque chose dans sa tête s'allume, comme elle n'avait pas toujours eut la lumière à tous les étages certains organes en elle s'interrogeaient sur ce qui pouvait bien briller là haut. C'est la main qui fut la plus curieuse, elle voulait toucher la lumière. Donc elle bougea toute seule essayant d'atteindre l'éclairage. Rose se frappa le front, plusieurs fois. Ca ne marcha pas, la main trouva un autre moyen. Elle passerait par un trou. Rose mit la main dans la bouche. Plusieurs fois.

« Mais qu'est ce qu'il m'arrive ? » Se demandait-elle, puis elle finit par se dire « ça doit être un message que Dieu m'envoie », elle laissa donc sa main bouger toute seule. La main eut une autre idée, elle prit le crayon et l'enfonça dans le nez, avec ça c'était sûr elle allait savoir c'était quoi cet éclairage là haut, cette main là était bien la main de Rose car tout comme elle, elle essayait d'atteindre la lumière. Manque de bol, le cerveau de Rose pas habitué à être ainsi éclairé, prit un coup de chaud, et grilla.

Et contre toute attente… Ce fut la mort cérébrale pour Rose.

La lettre resta inachevée et les frères Elric ne la reçurent jamais.

Plus tard on cru qu'elle s'était suicidé d'une manière tout à fait étrange, s'enfonçant un crayon dans le nez, enfin après tout il ne faut pas critiquer les fidèles.

N'empêche que : quelle triste vie pour le petit pois.

Fin.

L'autatrice : ce truc est d'une débilitée, mais bon qu'est ce qu'on pourrait faire de sérieux avec Rose ?


	4. Mort 6 : Mort en glissant sur une flaque

**Titre : **R.I.P : Rose is Pudding

**Autatrice :** lasurvolte (de pseudo) ou mari (mais vous pouvez m'appelez aussi Plectrude si ça vous dit ^^)

**Disclaimer :** Rose n'est pas à moi et j'en suis très heureuse 3 (quoi qu'elle ferait un pas trop mal punching ball)

**Résumé :** C'est bien les chaussures à haut talons, ça nous met plus près du ciel, mais faut se méfier ça peut être dangereux l'air de rien.

**Genre :** drabble

**Note :** écrite pour la communauté 30 morts

*************

**¤ Mort 06 : Mort en glissant sur une flaque ¤**

Rose s'était achetée des nouvelles chaussures. Des chaussures à talons hauts pour être plus près du ciel et donc du dieu Léto. C'était pas pratique pour marcher, surtout qu'elle n'avait pas du tout l'habitude. C'est pour cela qu'entre le magasin de chaussures et son appartement elle s'était tordue la cheville quinze fois, et s'était cassée la figure plus encore, se relevant tant bien que mal le nez en sang. Mais elle n'abandonnerait pas, non, avec un peu d'exercice elle pourrait bientôt marcher comme un cygne, et le père Cornelio serait fier de ses efforts et ressusciterait sûrement plus vite son cher Kain d'amour.

Et en effet au bout d'une semaine déjà elle se débrouillait drôlement mieux, ne se tordant la cheville que douze fois, et tombant beaucoup moins.

Puis au bout d'un mois, c'était presque parfait. Même si son nez ne ressemblait plus à rien tant elle était tombée dessus. Ce n'est pas grave, il faut souffrir pour être bel… une bonne croyante.

Donc elle marchait dorénavant toute fière avec ses talons hauts dans les rues de Lior. Mais elle n'avait pas vu la flaque d'eau, surtout que Lior se trouvait dans un désert donc une flaque d'eau n'était pas ce qu'on prévoyait le plus souvent. Et comme Rose n'avait pas encore maîtrisé son équilibre sur les surfaces glissantes elle fit un vol plané quand ses talons atteignirent la flaque. Comme elle n'en était pas à sa première chute, elle était loin de se douter que celle-ci serait la dernière. Seulement une de ses chaussures dût en avoir marre de sa propriétaire et sa lanière cassa, voltigeant en l'air à cause de l'élan, elle atterrit le talon vers le bas visant la carotide de Rose et la transperçant, mettant ainsi fin aux jours de la jeune fille. C'est ainsi qu'elle apprit à ses dépends que des talons aiguilles pouvaient aussi être une arme fatale…

Fin.


	5. Mort 30: Mort éléctrocuté par un Pikachu

**Titre : **R.I.P : Rose is Pudding

**Autatrice :** lasurvolte (de pseudo) ou mari (mais vous pouvez m'appelez aussi Plectrude si ça vous dit ^^)

**Disclaimer :** Rose n'est pas à moi et j'en suis très heureuse 3 (quoi qu'elle ferait un pas trop mal punching ball) ! Pikachu n'est pas à moi, c'est triste !

**Résumé :** Pikachu est en colère, très en colère, et faut pas énerver Pikachu quand il est en colère.

**Genre :** ficclette

**Note :** écrite pour la communauté 30 morts

Réponses aux reviews :

**Orya :** moi non plus je suis pas très talons, enfin plutôt pas très talons pointues à vrai dire ! Je continue !

**Kiku-chan :** ben de toute façon c'est juste une histoire, si c'était réaliste ça serait moins drôle ! N'empêche que ça doit faire mal.

*************

**¤ Mort 30 : Mort électrocuté par un Pikachu ¤**

Aujourd'hui, Pikachu était en colère. Fallait pas l'énerver Pikachu quand il était en colère. Pikachu c'est une racaille quand il est en colère, il écoute du rap, il parle verlan, ouais Pikachu quand il est en colère il nik ta reum zyva sa sœur la tepu ! Il était en colère, parce qu'il en avait marre d'être exploité par son studio de production. Payé des roublons pour tout le boulot qu'il donnait, c'est vrai quoi, ça fatigue de faire des attaques électriques à chaque épisode, mais ça personne ne le comprenait.

Cependant Pikachu était bien décidé à se venger, il allait devenir PDG à Edf et contrôler le monde, parce que Pikachu quand il était en colère, il avait de l'ambition.

Pour commencer il allait se bourrer la gueule, apprendre à fumer comme un grand, et manger des bonbons entre les repas, c'est un mauvais garçon Pikachu quand il était en colère.

C'est en chemin, que Pikachu rencontra une femme, il voulu la draguer, ça devenait pervers un Pikachu en colère. Elle avait des mèches roses et des cheveux bruns, c'est ridicule mais ça fera l'affaire. Il lui demanda son nom, elle répondit « Rose », c'était laid, mais quand il était en colère Pikachu n'était pas difficile.

Sauf que cette Rose ne voulait pas coucher, elle voulait juste causer, déjà causer c'était chiant pour un Pikachu en colère, mais en plus voilà qu'elle lui parlait du Dieu Leto, dont Pikachu se fichait comme d'un Rondoudou qui chante.

Quand il était en colère Pikachu n'avait pas de religion, il n'en avait pas non plus quand il était calme, alors cette bonne femme commençait à lui porter sur les nerfs.

Il l'électrocuta et Rose finit complètement grillé. Morte elle paraissait moins chiante.

Puis il reprit son chemin.

Fallait pas l'énerver Pikachu quand il était en colère.

Fin.

L'autatrice : j'ai beaucoup rigolé pour cette fic, j'aime bien Pikachu quand il est énervé !


	6. Mort 11: Mort au combat

**Titre :** R.I.P : Rose is Pudding

**Autatrice :** lasurvolte (de pseudo) ou mari (mais vous pouvez m'appelez aussi Plectrude si ça vous dit ^^)

**Disclaimer :** Rose n'est pas à moi et j'en suis très heureuse 3 (quoi qu'elle ferait un pas trop mal punching ball)

**Résumé :** Rose combattra car Rose est courageuse !

**Genre :** drabble

**Note :** écrite pour la communauté 30 morts

*************

**¤ Mort 11 : Mort au combat ¤**

Rose était courageuse, elle se battrait jusqu'au bout. Abandonner c'était pour les infidèles, pour les lâches, et pour ceux qui ne méritaient que de tomber la tête la première sur le sol brûlant de Lior. Elle, elle irait aussi loin qu'elle le pouvait et tant pis si cela lui coûtait la vie. La main levée, les yeux grands ouverts, les jambes tendues, les fesses serrées, elle combattait.

Seule, sans aucun témoin, personne pour l'encourager, la sueur sur le visage, la bouche pincée, les dents grinçantes, elle refusait d'abandonner.

C'était dur, elle ne dirait pas le contraire, mais on disait souvent que les efforts finissaient par payer.

- Allez encore un petit effort et…

Et puis voilà, le drame arriva. Ses jambes trop tremblantes finirent par lâcher, elle se retrouva fesse par terre, son arme enfoncé dans l'oeil. Elle se mit à hurler, mais elle n'avait pas encore perdue, il lui restait un autre œil. Elle se releva donc et se cogna sur son lavabo qui était au dessus d'elle, mais n'y prêta pas attention.

La voilà à recommencer le combat. Plus compliqué cette fois-ci, vu qu'elle était à moitié aveugle. Mais l'abandon, comme on l'a expliqué plutôt, c'était pour les lâches et les infidèles, les borgnes eux pouvaient encore se battre.

On la retrouva morte plus tard, un crayon à maquillage dans les mains. Selon le médecin c'était dut à un traumatisme crânien. Il semblerait que se cogner contre un lavabo soit plus dangereux qu'on pourrait le penser.

Mais Rose avait combattu ! Elle avait essayé de se maquiller… Mais c'était le crayon à maquillage qui avait remporté la partie.

Fin.

L'autatrice : faut se méfier des crayons à maquillage, c'est méchant un crayon à maquillage…


	7. Mort 23 : Mort héroïque

**Titre : **R.I.P : Rose is Pudding

**Autatrice :** lasurvolte (de pseudo) ou mari (mais vous pouvez m'appelez aussi Plectrude si ça vous dit ^^)

**Disclaimer :** Rose n'est pas à moi et j'en suis très heureuse 3 (quoi qu'elle ferait un pas trop mal punching ball)

**Résumé :** Leto semble mécontent, et Rose essaie de l'apaiser.

**Genre :** ficclet

**Note :** écrite pour la communauté 30 morts

**Réponses aux reviews :**

**Aï :** détends toi miss, c'est une fic humoristique, c'est à prendre au second degré. Dans le monde où l'on vit tout le monde est méchant, peut-être. Mais Rose n'est qu'un personnage de mangas, ne l'oublie pas.

**Orya : **morte sur les W.C, quelle triste mort :D mais c'est pas mal !!

*************

**¤ Mort 23 : Mort héroïque ¤**

Il parait qu'une malédiction sévissait ces derniers temps à Lior. Et Rose était toute disposée à le croire, après tout en très peu de temps elle avait rencontré un nain blond, vu un poulet qui parle, perdu pour toujours son petit ami –car il fallait bien se faire une raison, jamais il ne ressusciterait, et avait été trahit par le père Cornello en qui elle avait placé toute sa confiance.

Elle commençait même à se demander si Leto existait vraiment, mais oui forcément qu'il existait, elle ne devait pas en douter sinon cela allait lui retomber dessus. Seulement il devait être en colère, voilà tout.

En colère, oui mais pourquoi ?

Peut-être de voir que les gens ne lui étaient plus si fidèles ?

Ou alors s'ennuyait-il tout seul dans son grand ciel ?

Voulait-il se venger d'un nuage qui lui avait fait de l'ombre ?

Ou avait-il perdu une partie de poker contre la lune ?

Rose ignorait la raison, mais Leto semblait mécontent et pleins de mauvaises choses arrivaient. Il fallait donc l'apaiser, lui rendre sa joie, afin qu'il redevienne le bon vieux dieu soleil qu'il était, celui sur qui Rose comptait pour oublier ses petits malheurs.

Elle farfouilla dans les livres de conseils :

10 manières de rendre le sourire à un dieu.

Les meilleures façons pour que votre Dieu ne soit plus en colère.

100 belles pensés à avoir pour que votre Dieu soit heureux.

Mais tout ce qu'elle essaya échoua. Allant de déception en déception elle cru bien que jamais Leto ne se remettrait de sa colère.

Puis finalement elle tomba sur un article intéressant, voilà ce qu'il racontait :

« Le meilleur moyen pour mettre un terme à la malédiction d'un dieu mécontent est le sacrifice. Choisissez une victime parfaite et mettez un terme à sa vie, ainsi le dieu verra votre bonne volonté et retrouvera le sourire. »

Rose bien décidé à rendre heureux Leto chercha longtemps la victime parfaite. Il y avait bien ce vieillard qu'elle croisait souvent et qui faisait la manche sous le soleil de plomb de Lior, mais sans doute que Leto n'apprécierait pas comme sacrifice un vieux tout fripé qui sentait l'alcool à dix kilomètres à la ronde. Il y avait peut-être cette petite fille qui ne cessait d'insulter ses parents à tort et à travers, mais le dieu soleil n'aimerait pas une enfant si malpolie. Ou alors cet homme qui avait la mauvaise habitude de tromper sa femme… Non non et non elle était sûr que Leto ne voudrait pas d'un débaucher pareil.

Elle passa la journée à chercher sa victime, mais rentra bredouille chez elle tandis que la nuit tombait. Tant pis, elle recommencerait ses recherches le lendemain, pour l'instant il était important qu'elle prenne une bonne douche et aille dormir. En allant dans la salle de bain elle passa devant le miroir et compris enfin qui était la victime parfaite.

Leto apprécierait sûrement une jolie femme, pure et fidèle, qui avait toujours cru en lui et qui faisait tout pour le rendre heureux. Elle était soudainement persuadée d'être le sacrifice parfait. C'est ainsi que ce soir là elle mit un terme à sa vie, se donnant la mort persuadé que son acte était des plus héroïques et que le monde entier lui en serait à jamais reconnaissant.

A vrai dire, on l'oublia assez vite, et on ne parla jamais d'elle dans les livres d'histoire.

Fin.

L'autatrice : comme quoi même une mort héroïque n'entraine pas forcément la gloire…


End file.
